The present disclosure relates generally to a platform assembly for a ground engaging tool.
Certain work vehicles (e.g., tractors, harvesters, skid steers, etc.) may be used to tow or support tools configured to plow a field, till land, excavate soil, or accomplish other ground-working operations. For example, a ripper may be attached to the rear of a work vehicle to till soil. Furthermore, accessing an interior of the chassis of the work vehicle may facilitate servicing the work vehicle. However, the tools may interfere with accessing the interior of the chassis.